bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Special! Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet!
This article, , is a one-shot special written by Kenji-Taichō for shits-and-giggles. ---- Halloween night. It conjures up all manner of tales of frightful ghouls and ugly monsters in the minds of children. It's the only time of the year you'll see some young teen leave the house draped in his mother's old curtains and a set of plastic teeth stuck in his gob. He might even think he looks half-descent! Then he sees his friends and the ribbing can begin. Ah, the joys of Halloween. Sad thing though is this: Halloween isn't strictly for children. At least that's the thoughts currently racing through the minds of , , and . These four man-sized children decide it's time to liven things up a bit... "MWAHAHAHA!" Kenji and Van ran down opposite sides of the street with their hands raised above their heads and their faces contorted in a fool attempt to appear frightening, eventually joining one another on the far side. Whether it worked or not was up for debate, though they weren't going to be told anything different. The pair looked absolutely ridiculous to boot. Kenji was wearing a black bin-liner draped over his frame with pieces of white cloth stapled along its length to give an impression of bones, and he wore a skull-mask on his face. Van was dressed from head-to-toe in what he called white bandages -- it was really toilet paper, though. One thing they had in common? Their feet where bare. They approached the next door on the street and rang the doorbell. "Trick or treat!" They declared. "Aren't you a little... old for trick or treat?" The man who answered the door asked, complete with an unimpressed dead-pan expression. "Bingo!" They thought in unison. The pair shared a look of demonic intent, their big grins spreading to cover their entire face. They nodded once. "SMELL MY FEET!" They roared together. Kei's face told it all. He and Shiju where approaching behind the pair with a decidedly larger sack of sweets and treats than that accumulated by Van and Kenji, who bolted up the street to avoid toffee apples being thrown at them by the disgruntled resident made to smell the feet of two rambunctious man-children! Van managed to catch one in his mouth too. "Oi, oi oi! I didn't get anything!" Kenji roared across the street. Van scored a clean hit against the back of Kenji's skull with his half-eaten toffee apple and the Shiba clansmen face-planted into the street. "Good shot!" Shiju shouted up the street. "Bravo, Van!" Kei added. He even added a mocking clap. "Bog-roll wearing bastard!" Kenji screamed. "How good would that burn?" There was that demonic look again... Kei, unlike the poor attempts of Van and Kenji had made at a costume, wore the guise of a sophisticated vampire. Underneath a black dinner jacket he wore a gentleman's waistcoat, dyed the colour of blood, and his make-up gave the impression that he truly where dead. His eyes appeared sunk into his skull and his lip glistened with what Kenji had deduced to be dried blood. The long black-coloured cape with frayed edges completed the Dracula-esque look. Shuji, too, made a far greater attempt than Kenji or Van could ever hope to mimic. He was cloaked in a long white-coloured lab-coat stained with blood and crude patch-work, with a dusty history book carried beneath his arm. A pair of delicate glasses with one lens broken framed his face, which was streaked with blood also, and he carried a cane in his free hand that was crudely wrapped with barbed-wire. The demon teacher of Karakura Town indeed. The duo approached a house and rang the doorbell. An elderly woman answered the door. "Oh, my! Aren't you both very scary!" She dropped a sizeable quantity of chewy sweets into their waiting bags. "You children be good now!" Once back out in the street the two, wearing big fool grins, where met with the withering glares of Van and Kenji. When they attempted the same old woman however they where battered off her doorstep with a broom with strict instructions not to return. "Crazy old bat!!" Kenji screamed back at her. "Heh! It's funny. Kei's older than you all and yet he looks as young as me." Shiju added with a smile. "Shut up!" They whacked him on the head. "Now, now. We should get this candy back to the kids." Kei suggested. "We've had our fun for tonight." "But we haven't even hit the pub yet!!" Kenji exclaimed, huffing. Van took matters into his own hands. He seized the bags of candy and disappeared with the tell-tale swish of Shunpo and was back in mere seconds. "Sweets delivered. Now we drink!" The four friends turned on their heels and walked towards the nearest pub. They'd had their childish fun, though this night was far from finished... End. Category:KenjiHiroshi Category:Razeluxe91 Category:Another Poetic Spartan Category:Ash9876